Unknown
by bloodbull
Summary: The Teen Titans run into one of Beast Boys old friends, Kimiko a.k.a half note. Complete and utter chaos ensues. With her constantly yelling out random stuff and forgetting evryones names, including her own, the Titans are in for it now. And ofcourse her being the child of a notorius criminal, not slade, isnt helping. Currently being rewritten.
1. Crack ChapterNothing to do with story!

**The Teen Titans run into one of Beast Boys old friends, Kimiko a.k.a half note. Complete and utter chaos ensues. With her constantly yelling out random stuff and forgetting evryones names, including her own, the Titans are in for it now. And ofcourse her being the child of a notorius criminal, not slade, isnt helping. **

**Disclaimer: Do Not own Teen Titans or any of these songs.**

Kimiko stood there looking at the carnage in front of her she had been expecting Garfield and his super hero group to show up by now, 'Team tatoons (No idea what this means)I think their name was' she thought ' who would want to name a team that.' Anyway back to the matter on hand. The weird creature what was his name again, Block Head, sounds right, was destroying everything in its path. "Guess I'm gonna have to handle this myself," she said as her long spiked reptilian tail swished back and forth happily. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp pointed fangs but instead of biting she began to sing in a sweet melodic voice.

_I saw you fall down _

_You know you messed up_

And even though you tried to You couldn't get upHer eyes began to glow white.So you push your shades up yeah Pull your hood down

_Put your guard up and_

_Keep your head down_

Objects began to swirl around her and attack the monster.

_Dear Adam_

_Dear Ada-a-a-m_

_Please don't run away _

_I know you feel ashamed_

_You're the reason why I ca-a-me_

Cinderblock began to be tossed to and fro from the impact of the objects hitting him.

I just wanted you to know you can fly with wings as eagles

_I can do the impossible_

_Dear Adam_

_Dear Adam_

_And because I love you so I have chosen to trade places_

_So now you can come back home_

_Dear Adam _

_Dear Adam_

_Bu da da da _

_So depressing you_

_Your always stressed and you _

_Your overwhelmed by what your circumstances do_

_You turn the light down _

_Don't want to look up_

_You let the blinds down and_

_You want to give u-u-p_

Unknown to her four of the Titans was watching from afar.

Please don't run away

_I know you feel ashamed_

_You're the reason why I came_

_I just wanted you to know you can fly with wings as eagles_

_I can do the impossible _

_Dear Adam_

_Dear Adam_

_And because I love you so _

_I have chosen to trade places_

_So now you can come back home_

_Dear Adam _

_Dear Adam_

_I'm writing you to let you know the price that I have paid_

_But you can never understand the cost_

_Adam you can rise again_

_Believe the Son can shine again_

_Receive the crown I paid for on the cross_

_I just wanted you to know you can fly with wings as eagles_

_And because I love you so_

_Because I love Because I love you Love you _

_I have chose to trade places so now you can come back home_

_Dear Adam_

_Buda Buda bu da da_

_Once upon a time_

_A lullaby of you and I_

_Buzzing bees and falling leaves_

_Birds that sing and massive seas_

_Then you believed and then the lie from inside began to die_

_A misery symphony_

_My harmony is gone from me_

_So where's my happy ever after_

_I came to live _

_I knew no sin_

_I died for you to live again_

_So live again_

She ended the song on a sweet note and saw Blockhead unconscious on the ground.

"Well that didn't take as long as I suspected normally it takes a song and a half to take out a guy this size. Oh well when is Garfield and the rest of team tatoons, or whatever their name is gonna get here," She said talking to herself.

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Star fire sweat dropped.

"You mean the Teen Titans," Robin said from behind her.

"Yeah that's their name, who would name a team Team Tatoons other than me, ofcourse."

"Well were right here," Raven said in a monotone.

"Cool," she responded but didn't turn around to face them.

"Will you please turn around and do the chatting with us new friend," said Star Fire slightly agitated.

"I will in a second I'm having a staring contest with this bird."

They looked in front of her to see a small pigeon sitting in the middle of the road staring back at her. It blinked slowly.

"Woohoo I win take that you stupid bird, I am your master," she said the last part in a Darth Vader voice and did an epic pose.

"Wow," Raven said in a monotone.

"Yeah she acts like Beast Boy," Cyborg said.

She turned around to face them, her long black tripp trench coat swishing and rattling like her tripp pants.

"If you would please pull off your hood so we can see what our new friend looks like," Star Fire said.

As soon as she removed her hood Star fire started bombarding her with questions.

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Why are you wearing chains?"

"Why do you have horns and a tail?"

"Why is your horns round and why is your tail spikey?"

"Who is this Garfield you speak of?"

"Is he your friend?"

"Do you want us to help you find him?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"How did you defeat cinderblock without touching him?"

"What is your name?"

"I was born with it. It's my favorite brand. And again born with it and I prefer the term ram like. My child hood friend. Yes he is, obviously. Please do I've been searching for months. Black. Sure. I can control things with my voice. Well I can do it with my mind to but using my voice is more fun and I thought his name was blockhead. My name is Kimiko Quinn but you can call me half note," she answered every question with ease and did another epic pose.

Most of the Titans laughed at her pose and her choice of names.

"So you're looking for your friend Garfield," Robin inquired.

"I thought we already established that, traffic light."

"My name is Robin."

"Whatever are we gonna find Gar or not."

"What his last name and what does he look like."

"His last name is Logan and I'm not gonna tell you what he looks like because that will take all the fun out of looking for him."

"Ok, can you give us his last known location."

"Mmm, nope. Bye." And then she left singing something along the lines of

'gator boots with a pimped out Gucci suit ain't got no job but I stay sharp.'

They just sweatdropped.

"So are we going to help our new friend look for her old friend."

"I guess, star." Robin replied.

"So how do we plan on finding this Garfield," Raven questioned in her usual monotone.

Cyborg and Starfire shrugged.

"Titans…"

"Wait I wanna say it." Kimiko said appearing out of no where shocking the Titans.

"Uh…"

"Titans separate and search," Kimiko yelled and disappeared.

"She acts like Beast Boy," Cyborg once again commented.

"Shouldn't we check on friend Beast boy since is suffering from 'the sickness'."

"He should be fine Star all he has is a cough anyway," Raven said monotonously but slightly worried.

"Anyway as the one girl said split up and search."

They did.

It has been about an hour since they started searching. Robin contacted the other Titans.

"Any luck yet?"

"I am afraid not friend Robin."

"Yo maybe we should check on green bean see if hes ok."

Just then their communicators beeped and Beast Boy appeared on the screen with a piece of veggie pizza hanging out of his mouth.

"I thought you were sick, Beast boy."

"I was hungry and I'm fine now. Oh yeah someone wanted to speak to you."

The screen switched over to reveal Kimiko devouring a piece of Pepperoni pizza she waved and said "I found him."

"Wait Beast Boy is Garfield."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us that," Everyone of them said agitated.

"Didn't feel like it," She said as she picked up another piece of pepperoni pizza she flashed it before the screen " if you guys want some I suggest you get up here its almost gone."

The screen flashed back to Beast Boy, now known as Garfield, "I hope you don't mind but I said she could stay with us since she has nowhere to stay."

They all groaned.

**More coming soon But I need ideas for chapter two. The song she sang to defeat Cinderblock is Dear Adam by V. Rose and the one she was humming while she walked away was Still Fly by The Devil Wears Prada. So look them up they're great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2. Sorry for not updating sooner, I honestly had no idea what to type, but now I have ideas. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I will be saying how they meet and when they got separated later in the story. So... with that said...OW! Who threw that?! Looks down at brick that was thrown at me. **

"**That's for not updating sooner you jerk!"**

**Hordes of reviewers and watchers standing outside window armed with bricks...**

"**You guys aren't going to let me go till I finish this chapter, are you?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Okay on with the story."**

**Oh yeah one more thing...**

**Fans groan, annoyed.**

**Shut up, anyway, this chapter has nothing to do with the story line its just a crack chapter that will hopefully get you guys to forgive me for taking so long. Enjoy!**

It was raining. Yes, nothing special or an epic explanation just raining. Kimiko sat on a plastic chair facing the window watching the rain fall with interest, she enjoyed the rain very much, it was her safe haven. With each rain drop her mood perked up, so much in fact that she nearly (unknowingly) knocked Robin unconscious with her happily swinging tail.

She looked to her right looking at the Titans huddled on the couch. Traffic light was sitting on the far right with an Ice pack on his head., though she didn't know why. Next to him was Star Blaze... Star Struck ... Star Alien …... preppy chick with go go boots ... spazzing making sure he was ok. In the middle was Robo-Cop … or whatever, playing video games. Then on the far far left was Raven reading a book that Kimiko couldn't read the title of. Then she looked down at Beast Boy who was laying at her feet in the form of some stripped dog she didn't recognize. She smiled and smacked him on the head with her tail. He looked up at her and smacked her in the leg with his paw. She jumped on the top of the back part of the chair, and somehow with some unknown magic it didn't fall.

RA-RA-RA-RA-RA.

The Titans alarmed blared throughout the T Tower. Well, she heard it was shaped like a T, she didn't know the highest letter she could count to was B. She stood up straight (still on the back of the chair) while Beast Boy just lifted his massive dog head …... or maybe that was a cat, she didn't know.

"Titans..."

"AWAY! TO THE PIMP MOBILE!"

They all looked at Kimiko skeptically.

"What?"

Beast Boy let out a small chortle and ran towards the other Titans, knocking the chair Kimiko was standing on over causing her to fall out the window screaming...

"VOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

CRASH!

Beast Boy returned to his normal self. "She'll be okay, I think."

Robin shook his head. "Titans Go!"

When they got there they weren't surprised at what they saw.

Hanging from a light post was two bank robbers, if they didn't know Kimiko they would've guessed Spider-Man got there first in his super sexy spandex and spider senses tingling... any way back on topic, besides they were teenagers, they didn't believe in men getting powers by being bitten by radioactive spiders, nope just men getting powers by an accident or getting a shot or falling into a bubbling pit of acid.

Kimiko was just sitting there underneath the light post having a decent conversation with them. Well, if you can consider it decent, the robbers were sending threats at her and she would complain how there meanie heads.

When Kimiko noticed the other titans were there she stood up and turned around, and for once they thought Kimiko was going to do something serious, like an epic catch phrase.

"Thanks for the help, Spandex-Man."

And ofcourse there hopes were crushed.

They looked past her to see an incredibly annoyed Spider-Man climbing on a wall.

"ITS SPIDER-MAN, DANG YOU WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!"

"Since when, and my names Rapunzel."

"That's a fairy tail character, and your name is Kimiko..."

" Really, when did my name change?"

Beast Boy just walked up to her and begin to drag her by the horn to a land far, far away known as Titans Tower.

**I know short but its like I said a crack chapter to make up for my absence, however a lot more chapters will be like this, you know crackish however they will actually have some plot and meaning behind them. Anyway thanks for reading my story guys.**


End file.
